El Ángel de Luz
by Wyll
Summary: Entra el comienzo del final, el final del inicio, y un nuevo chico que le demostrara a la chica, que su futuro esta marcado por el pasado, un nuevo amigo quisas? HIATUS. Perdon por no seguirlo, pero boy a escribir de nuevo la historia, con algunos cambio.
1. Prologo

**_-_El Ángel de Luz-**

_**Por: Raven Will**_

Hey!, hola, bien este es mi primer fic de esta fabulosa serie, me facina Martin Mysteri, y mas Diana Lombart, bien aqui les traigo el prolo de esta planeada larga historia, por favor dejenme algunos Reviews, solo les pido eso ara seguir, mas tarde pondre el primer capitulo, ok?... bien los dejo...

**-Prologo-**

_**Un hombre corre por un denso bosques, con un pequeño bulto en brazos, por lo que se veía protegía con su vida ese bulto, ya que el cuerpo del mortal, estaba muy mal herido, marcas de garra recorrían gran parte de su cuerpo mal trecho. Pero aún así el hombre corría sin rumbo fijo...**_

_**Detrás de este, una legión de Demonios le seguía, y no-solo eso, licántropos, moustruos, ogros, un sin fin de criaturas malignas.**_

_**Este hombre como pudo, pierde a las criaturas, pero estaba muy agotado y cae al suelo sin energías, ya sin esperanzas el hombre se aferró al bulto, como si el universo dependiera de eso...**_

_**No muy lejos de ahí, una bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules, caminaba por el bello bosque, miraba tan sorprendente paraíso. Pero al fijar sus bellos ojos al suelo, pudo divisar a aquel mal herido hombre, el cual pendía de un hilo, uno que lo separaba de la vida y la muerte, el hombre al verla, hablo:**_

**_-Mujer virtuosa, justa y bondadosa... debes cuidar de esta niña, hija del más grande de grandes, debe del cuidar de su vida, ya que dependemos de ella... si es de que la atrapan, todo lo que conoces, aprecias y amas, será destruida... cuídala como ha tu hija, jamás le cuentes esto... su... su nombre... es... es- no pudo terminar el hombre, ya que este murió..._**

_**La mujer se acerca al cuerpo inerte del hombre, quitándole de sus brazos lo que él protegía con todo su ser antes de morir, al descubrir lo que llevaba dentro, la mujer se queda maravillada por tal criatura, una hermosa niña de ojos verdes pálidos, con mucho brillo, piel un poco pálida, y cabello castaño muy claro, con un toque dorado, la mujer como si fuese su guardián, la cuido con gran dedicación y la crió como a su propia hija...**_

**- de engel, hier dit de engel -**

**- Haar beschermer stierf en een andere dat zijn plaats neemt -**

**- maar zij overtreden de wetten -**

**- de dag van het oordeel dit het aankomen -**

**- zijn broer zoeken het -**

**- zij kent zijn oorsprong niet -**

**- uitkiezen en gelijktijdig begeleidden in deze wereld -**

**- zij oordeelde aan ons, voor of of voor slecht -**

**- de Engelen van de elementen worden bedorven -**

**- de elementen van het leven dat zij hebben aangevallen -**

**- het heiligdom dit verloor**

_¿Por que? ¿Por que cada noche, ese mismo día, cada año, escucha esas voces? ¿Que motivo tenían esas voces y esas imágenes de visitarlas? ¿Por que en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre?..._

_Todo era extraño, cada año, el mismo día, el mismo mes, todas las noches por 1 mes, escuchaba esas voces, pero no entendía el idioma, era muy extraño, pero al no entenderlo, podía sentir que eran conocidas esas extrañas voces, pero era mejor olvidar eso y visitar la tumba donde su madre yacía muerta, muerta por su culpa... _


	2. Cambios, Parte 1

**_-_El Ángel de Luz-**

_**Por: Raven Will**_

-----------------------**Anteriormente**------------------------

_¿Por que? ¿Por que cada noche, ese mismo día, cada año, escucha esas voces? ¿Que motivo tenían esas voces y esas imágenes de visitarlas? ¿Por que en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre?..._

_Todo era extraño, cada año, el mismo día, el mismo mes, todas las noches por 1 mes, escuchaba esas voces, pero no entendía el idioma, era muy extraño, pero al no entenderlo, podía sentir que eran conocidas esas extrañas voces, pero era mejor olvidar eso y visitar la tumba donde su madre yacía muerta, muerta por su culpa... _

_-------------------------_

**Cap. #1. - Cambios Parte 1**

_**Por: Raven Will**_

_Un día nublado, ese era uno de sus días menos queridos, esos días nublados siempre le recordaban el día en que su madre partió de su lado, para ir a un lado de los Ángeles celestiales, ahora estaba sola, no conocía a ningún familiar de parte de con su madre, y de su padre no sabia nada. _

_Sus pasos eran lentos, no-tenia prisa por llegar al lugar donde su madre se encontraba en es profundo sueño que llamamos muerte. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos, su alma se encontraba desorientada, bacía, sentía un hueco profundo en todo su cuerpo, como si le hiciera falta esa razón por la que estaba en ese lugar con vida..._

_Pero no le hacia falta nada, era una chica de 19 años de edad, con un padrastro y un fastidioso pero agradable medio hermano... sí su medio hermano..._

_Siempre el y ella se habían tratado como hermanos cuando su madre vivía, pero cuando ella falleció, su hermano la deja de tratar como a tal ya que ella se empeñaba en encontrar a su familia, la cual no había hallado en mas de 10 años..._

_El semáforo marcaba alto a los automóviles, y esto le permitía seguir con su camino, un camino que recorría cada año asía la misma dirección._

_Sus ojos son fijados en el enorme cielo nublado, las nubes siempre le representaban a su alma, gris, triste, con muchas gotas de agua guardadas desde ya hacia tiempo, pero debía olvidar todo eso y apresurarse, ya que pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina comenzaban a caer del cielo._

_----------------------------------_

_Al fin había llegado a la tumba de su madre, sus rodillas pierden fuerza y cae sobre ellas._

_Sus ojos turquesa derraman lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, tristeza, odio..._

_Odio por que jamás le revelo de su familia, no conocía a nadie, estaba sola, y más por que ella la dejo a sus 8 años de vida, jamás supo él por que su madre murió, jamás supo el de su abandono, pero debía superarlo..._

_Las gotas que derramaba las enormes nubes negras no dejaban de caer con furia sobre su ya empapado cuerpo, uniéndose a las pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de la chica, pero una sombra detrás de ella pone algo encima, prohibiéndole a las gotas seguir tocando su ya frágil cuerpo..._

-Diana, ¿estas bien?- _pregunto un joven de cabellera dorada a su media hermana, la cual al escucharlo, se levanta y lo abraza, dejándose desahogar en su cálido pecho, el joven no izo mas que abrazar a su hermana, dándole un poco de consuelo _-Tranquila Di, sabes que esta en un lugar mejor, ya tranquila... no llores mas Di, sabes que ella no lo hubiese querido- _el joven recarga su barbilla en la cabeza de su hermana y con la mano que sostenía el paraguas, dejándolos al descubierto una vez mas..._

_------------------------------------_

_Ahora se encontraba en su recamara, sentada en su cama, con sus piernas siendo abrazadas por sus brazos, recargando su cabeza en sus piernas, con su alma perdida en recuerdos vanos, perdidos ya hacían tiempo atrás, en el día en que su madre murió, frente a ella, esas imágenes habían sido bloqueadas y ahora estaban volviendo para atormentarla, esa noche, ese día, ese mes, ese año, en ese lugar... todo, todo lo que había vivido ese día de dolor..._

_Su madre le había dicho que no saliese de casa ese día, ya que ella saldría con su padre (N/A: El padre de Martín), ella debía quedarse con su hermano en casa, no debian salir para nada, ella y su hermano asistieron._

_Cuando sus padres se marcharon, Diana fijo sus ojos al cielo a través de la ventana de su recamara, era una noche con tormenta, por alguna extraña razón se sentía débil, como si una presencia le llamase desde lo lejos, muy lejos de ella pero divisible, una luz intensa le llamaba, la niña siendo hipnotizada, abre la ventana, para después tratar de salir de ella, pero antes de saltar de la ventana de su recamara la cual se encontraba a dos pisos, dos pequeños brazos rodean su cintura jalándola asía dentro de la recamara, para después llorar sin cesar, había visto algo terrible a lo lejos, algo que le cambiaria la vida..._

_Cuando sus padres regresaron, diana había corrido a los brazos s de su madre derramando lagrimas, su madre sin comprender le corresponde el abrazo. La pequeña no quería apártese de su madre, la cual la cargo y la llevo a su recamara, dejando solos a los hombres de la casa..._

_En la recamara de Diana, su madre le estaba ayudando a cambiarse, al quitarle su sudadera, su madre observa la espalda de su hija, viendo 5 símbolos en ella, pero dejo de verlas y le puso la blusa del pijama..._

-oye mami, ¿por qué tengo estos dibujos en mi espalda?- _pregunto con curiosidad la niña_

_-_veras hija, cuando tu naciste, tu abuela y yo nos encontrábamos en... en mmm... no lo recuerda bien hija, pero en el lugar donde estábamos era algo que sé hacia a cada bebe hermoso que nacía, y tú eras uno de esos bebes hija- _le explico su madre_

_Si esa fue la ultima noche que la vio, ya que lo que vio se cumplió, ella a esa edad solía salir en las mañanas a caminar en el parque que se encontraba frente a su casa, era algo rutinario, pero en este la niña se encontró frente a una especie de felino salvaje, el cual miraba a la niña con esos ojos acechadores, los cuales dejaron paralizada a la niña, el animal se fue acercando poco a poco a la niña, con paso seguro, después el animal abrió su hocico del cual sonó un sonido..._

**- de engel, hier dit de engel -**

_El animal después de gruñir estas palabras, se lanza frente a la niña, apuntando sus garras asía ella, pero frente a la pequeña, aparece su madre, siendo una barrera humana evitando la muerte de su hija._

_El felino al ver que se había equivocado de objetivo se dirige de nuevo a su objetivo principal, caminando lentamente asía ella, pero unas rocas comienzan a caerle encima, el felino enfurecido levanta su cabeza mirando a un hombre joven de cabellera dorada correr asía su mujer e hija, decidido a defenderlas, el animal sonríe y voltea a mirar a su presa..._

**- Zij oordeelde aan ons, voor of of voor sleckt - **

_después de esas palabras, el animal desaparece dejando sola a la niña frente a su madre que moría poco a poco frente a sus ojos, su madre sola le tomaba sus manos con fuerza, como si no quisiese separarse de ella nunca, como si tuviera que defenderla aun agonizando, antes de morir debía decirle su verdadera razón, del vivir de ella..._

-¡Diana, Diana!, no me sueltes... hija no me deje... - _gemía la mujer, sentía como poco a poco perdía su alma_

-ma... mami no te vallas, mami resiste- _suplicaba la niña abrazando a su madre_

-hija... tengo algo que decirte... debes buscar a tu familia... buscala por que... por que... - _la mujer ya no pudo mas, su alma fue libre de su cuerpo, frente a los ojos atónitos de su hija, la cual estaba en un shock total._

_EL padre de la niña al llegar al fin a ellas vio lo que había pasado, frente al, su hija y su esposo la cual se encontraba muerta en brazos de la niña, la cual no reaccionaba a su llamado..._

_---------------------------------------_

_¿Por que ahora recordaba todos esos sucesos?... Su madre le había dicho antes de morir que buscara a su familia, pero ella jamás le contó donde vivían ellos, ya hacia tiempo que había mandado una carta a un instituto donde le comunicarían sobre su familia..._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado en la puerta..._

-Diana, ¿estas ahí?, soy Jenny- _se escuchaba una voz al otro lado de la puerta_

_-_pasa Jenny- _respondió la chica limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara_

_Jenny entra a la alcoba de su mejor amiga, cerrando tras de ella la puerta, caminando asía la perdida Diana, la cual estaba recostada en su cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada..._

-¿has hablado con Martín sobre el sobre?- _pregunto Jenny mirando a su amiga, la cual hundía mas su rostro en la almohada_

-no- _respondió simplemente Diana sin levantar su cabeza de la almohada_

-¿Cómo piensas ir a Londres sin que Martín sepa?- _cuestiono la chica mirando como su amiga mostraba su rostro, con él enseño fruncido_

-¡Eso no le incumbe!, ¡No es de su incumbencia si boy a Londres a buscar a mis familiares!- _contesto con euforia._

-Diana, aunque Martín sea muy molesto y todo lo que implica, es tu hermano y tiene derecho a saber... no sé tal vez decida acompañarte a Londres-

-Esta bien Jenny, lo intentare, gracias por tu apoyo-

-no hay de que, para eso están las amigas- _antes de que Diana pudiera decir algo, Jenny le toma de la mano y la jala al ropero de su amiga _-bien, antes de tu partida debes acompañarme a la piscina-

-pero... -

-pero nada, toma tu ropa y vayámonos-

-----------------------

_En las regaderas de la piscina se encontraban las dos chicas dispuestas a cambiarse, bueno mas bien Diana ya que Jenny ya estaba lista..._

-Diana te espero en la piscina no tardes-

-no ya voy-

_Diana comenzó a quitarse la blusa, cuando esta ya estaba en el suelo, ella escucha un crujir en las regaderas y le pareció algo extraño ya que ella estaba sola ahí, Diana camina asía donde escucho el sonido, cautelosamente, cuando iba a dar vuelta en una esquina..._

-¡¡¡Diana Apúrate!!!- _se escucho un grito asustando a Diana, la cual solo soltó un grito, Jenny al entrar vio algo extraño en su amiga _-Wow diana, jamás pensé que te gustaran los tatuajes-

-no me gustan, pienso que es una tontería pintar la piel natural- _contesto regresando a su amiga_

-¿entonces por que tenias esos tatuajes en la espalda?-

-mmm... no lo sé, desde niña los he tenido-

-bueno como sea, ¡A jugar!-

---------------------------------------

_Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Academia Torrington, un joven de cabellera dorada se encontraba sentado en una banca en la explanada principal de la Academia, mirando a muchas chicas hermosas, típico de Martín Mystery, pero hoy no era eso lo que veía, mas bien esta vez perdía el tiempo mirando a su "media hermana" y su amiga Jenny, las dos caminando rumbo a las habitaciones, por lo que notaba en el rostro de ambas era algo de seriedad, sin tomar mas importancia, sale caminando a su recamara, ya que un nuevo maratón de películas de horror estaban por comenzar..._

_------------------------------------------_

-¿entonces le dirás?- _pregunto Jenny_

-no me queda mas remedio, pero antes de decirle preparare mis maletas- _contesto la chica dirigiéndose a su ropero_

-te deseo suerte amiga- _se despidió Jenny saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a Diana._

_Bien, ahora solo era cuestión de hablar con Martín, ya no necesitaba comunicarle a su padre que entraría a una nueva Academia en Londres... Todo estaba bien, tal vez ya podría conocer mas de sus orígenes, y tal vez su hermano decidiera acompañarla, pero solo hacia falta que él lo tomara en serio..._

_Su maleta estaba lista, sus cosas en orden, ya era hora de hablar con Martín Mystery, el hombre con menos atención en el mundo..._

_----------------------------------------_

_¡NO!, No podía ser, ¡El mejor maratón de películas de horror las estaban pasando ese mismo día que tenia libre!, eso era sumamente grandioso, no podía haber nada mejor, Java trayendo las palomitas, una televisión de pantalla plana de 22 pulgadas colocada en el mejor ángulo posible, no podía haber nada mejor..._

_Java entra a la recamara de Martín con un montón de palomitas, y dos botes grandes de soda... Seria una corta noche, si ya deseaba que empezara eso..._

_20 minutos después, por fin comienza el maratón..._

-¡Martín! querer palomitas- _pregunto el caníbal ofreciendo el paquete de palomitas_

-no ahora no Java, el comienzo es la mejor parte- _contesto el chico emocionado, el cual toma el control y sube mas el volumen_

_--------------------------------------------_

_Bien, ya estaba fuera del cuarto de su hermano, solo era decirle que ya no viviría mas en Torrigton, que se iría a Londres, y buscaría a la familia de su madre, lo cual era muy importante para ella y que esperaba su apoyo, si era muy fácil decir tan solo eso..._

_Diana lentamente va abriendo la puerta..._

_--------------------------------------------_

_**Lamento la tardansa, pero la prepa me tiene muy ocupada ¬.¬ y no me deja concentrar en el fic, pues aqui esta el primer capitulo del fic, espero les gutes, sobre los Reviews, muchas gracias a...**_

**_The Hawk Eye: _Amiga me alegra que te alla agradado el prologp, y eso que a mi no me gusto, sobre la pareja si la hay, creo que en este capi lo dice, y si no te diste cuenta pues planeo hacer un MartinxDiana, espero esa pareja te agrade por que a mi me facina!... Espero este capi te alla gustado, esperare tu Review...**

**_GATITOALLSTARZ: _Me agrada que te alla gustado, bien aqui este lo demas y espero no te aya aburrido y no me rendire, gracias...**

**Esperare sus Reviews!!!, tengo activado el ANONIMO para aquellos que quieran criticar sin que yo sepa o aquellos que no tengan cuenta en la pagina..**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!**


	3. Cambios, Parte 2

**-El Ángel De Luz-**

_**Raven Will**_

_**Cap. 2 **_

_**Cambios Parte 2**_

_-_esta película ser genial, solo faltar mas palomitas- _comento el grandote cavernicola_

-es cierto Java, ve por mas, yo aquí te espero y te diré si ella le cree o no le cree al vampiro- _respondió Martín sin despegar un solo momento su vista del televisor_

_Java se acerca a la puerta la cual antes de ser tocada por él, se abre dejando ver a Diana, la cual grito al ver a Java..._

-ha... hola Java, mmm ¿esta Martín?- _pregunto Diana recuperando el aliento_

-si, Martín estar viendo maratón de películas de terror- _contesto Java saliendo de la habitación del cazafantasmas_

_En el momento que Java salió, Diana se acerca a Martín, algo indecisa, ella sabia que a Martín no le gustaba tocar el tema de la familia de su media-hermana, ella solo observaba sin mucho interés el televisor, y debes en cuando volteaba haber a Martín el cual ni cuenta se había dado que ella estaba ahí, Diana no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano del todo, como un chico como el, ¿podía tener dos caras?._

_Su forma del era única, la mayor parte del tiempo era despistado, arrogante, fastidioso, muy exasperante, en ocasiones y todo un patán, pero otro lado del era su generosidad, la atención que él le presta en esos momentos duros, su devoción por los demás, y muchas cosas mas que eran raras ver..._

_Un pequeño rubor apareció en su cara, al ver que Martín giro su vista asía ella, ella solo baja la mirada, mas ruborizada, acaso abra notado que ella lo miraba... ¡NO! ¿QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO?..._

_Martín iba a emanar una palabra pero Java entra con 3 botes grandes llenos de palomitas, con mucha mantequilla y sal, Diana al ver esto se quita del asiento de Java y recuerda a que había venido..._

-Martín, necesito hablar con tigo- _expreso la chica no muy decidida_

-debes esperar, estuve esperando este maratón durante tres semanas- _comento con poca atención Martín mirando el televisor_

-Martín esto es muy importante, debes escucharme- _continuo Diana mirando el sobre, Martín nota esto y solo decide subir el volumen del televisor a lo máximo... _-Martín, ¡es muy importante!-

-Diana, ¡no necesito que vengas a presumir de tus calificaciones ahora!- _contesto un poco agresivo Martín creyendo a que venia su hermana_

-¡Martín, no es eso, es que... me a llegado una carta de Londres y... !- _decía bajando la mirada, esperando el no se molestara por lo que iba a decir pero Martín la interrumpió_

-Houston, tenemos un problema- _comento Martín_

¿-¿Cuál problema?- _pregunto ingenuo Java_

-el volumen del televisor esta a todo volumen y aun escucho a Diana- le _respondió bufandose el chico de su hermana, la cual al escuchar esto, se sintió herida y furiosa, sabia que el no le prestaría atención, y lo único que pudo hacer lo izo..._

_Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la habitación, una mano alzada, una chica furiosa aventándole un sobre a la para el joven de cabellera dorada, para después salir corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, dejando paralizados a los dos hombres de la habitación, con la cara de asombro..._

-¿que pasar a diana?- _pregunto muy sorprendido Java por la conducta de su amiga_

-no lo sé Java, pero creo que en este sobre lo dirá- _dijo Martín robándose su cachete izquierdo, en el cual había una mano marcada, el chico toma el sobre que yacía en el suelo después de haber golpeado el rostro de Martín, este lo tomo y comenzó a leer..._

**-Carta-**

**Señorita Lombart, la _Academia Zoed _de Londres, le comunica que ha sido aceptada su transferencia a nuestra institución, entendemos su situación y esperamos, que la estancia en Londres le ayude a encontrar a su familia, de nuestra parte le daremos todo el apoyo que se nos sea posible, la esperamos el día siguiente de recibir este sobre, no es necesario que comunique al señor Mystery sobre esto, ya que a sido informado sobre este traslado y usted por ser mayor de edad, no tiene problemas, la esperamos...**

**atte.:**

**-_Dirección de Zoed_-**

-¿que querer decir Martín?-

-significa, que Diana sé ira a una nueva academia a Londres, y nos dejara solos- _declaro Martín, bajando la mirada al suelo, ¿eso significaba que su hermana se iría de su lado? ¿Jamás volvería a estar con ella? ¿Que seria del?... _-Java, creo que iré a caminar- _el chico ojos dorados se levantan de su lugar y sale de la habitación, ignorando su tan esperado maratón, las dudas le azotaban su mente, ¿habrá sido demasiado inmaduro?..._

_Pero el que culpa tenia, diana no era su hermana de verdad, solo lo eran legalmente, pero aun así había un sentimiento especial del asía ella, no uno de amigos... no uno de hermanos, era algo un poco más intenso, ¿acaso... acaso sentía algo mas que hermandad por Diana?..._

_NO!, ¿Que demonios pensaba?, no podía pensar en esas barbaridades, y si en verdad sintiera eso por ella, no era correspondido, Diana jamás sentiría algo por él, y menos con lo que acababa de hacer, el sabia que diana tomaba el asunto de su familia perdida, muy apecho, si no, no se hubiera cambiado de universidad, y de país..._

_En cierto modo, Diana y su madre venían de Londres, no conocía mucho del pasado de la chica, por lo poco que sabia, era que el padre verdadero de Diana, había muerto antes de que ella naciera, dejándola sin un solo recuerdo del, y la familia de Diana, jamás los visitaba cuando su padre se caso con la madre de su hermana..._

_Entendía lo que sentía su hermana, pero en si, sentía algo de celos, celos ya que sentía que diana no lo quería al y a su padre como familia, ¿pero el que pensaría si estuviera en el lugar de ella?... El sabia que era el perder a una madre, él perdió a su madre cuando él apenas tenia 6 años, fue algo doloroso, pero el perder a tu padre cuando aun no naces, y a tu madre, quien fue asesinada, frente a ti, eso es terrible, la vida de su hermana era mas difícil que la vida del... Debía disculparse, antes de que se fuera..._

_Antes de que tomara rumbo a la habitación de Diana, el centro llama, pero era extraño que solo lo hicieran, a el, solo..._

_Martín sigue el mapa de su reloj, el cual le marcaba detrás de una estatua, al entrar se encontró directamente en la oficina de Mom, la cual lo esperaba con gran seriedad reflejada en su rostro..._

-Agente Mystery, espero sepas a que te he llamado- _hablo Mom, esperando que el chico supiera la obvia razón de su estancia en el centro_

_-_no creo saber el motivo Mom, y creo que no estoy muy de humor para una misión- _declaro, algo que extraño demasiado a Mom, pero esta negó con la cabeza y continuo_

-tengo que decirte que tu equipo estará formado de ahora en adelante por dos personas- _termino de hablar cruzando sus brazos y soltando un profundo suspiro, esperando la reacción de Martín_

-¿¡Que?!- _grito Martín totalmente extrañado_

-si Martín, como escuchaste, de ahora en adelante, tú y Java, serán los integrantes de tu equipo, lamento la decisión del agente Lombart-

-¿Cuál decisión?- _pregunto_

-Diana Lombart, deja el centro- _comento Mom, con algo de desilusión por lo sucedido, Diana no solo era un agente para ella, si no una amiga, una chica con un buen futuro en el centro, pero ahora que decidía retirarse, ese futuro se esfumaba, Martín estaba callado, serio, algo que era raro ver en el, pero debía decirle el segundo motivo por el que ella lo llamo _-Martín, no solo te llame para decirte esta trágica noticia, también tengo algo que quiero que investigues, se nos ha reportado que en las afueras de Londres, se a encontrado unas antiguas ruinas desconocidas, he mandado varios agentes los cuales no han regresado, tu deber es ir a investigar este caso, pero prefiero que antes te despidas de tu hermana, sé que ira a la Academia Zoed, donde la ayudaran a buscar a la familia Lombart-

-¿ustedes no pueden hacerlo?-

-lo hemos intentado Martín, lo único que conseguimos es que la madre de Diana, fue la ultima Lombart, descendiente de una poderosa familia, con una extraña misión, la cual desconozco-

-Gracias Mom-

_Martín se levanta de su lugar, con el seño fruncido, y sale del centro, apareciendo en su recamara, no era posible que solamente le dejara, si no que también dejara el centro ¿por qué?, si era por culpa de el, tenia que saber, cada vez que Diana tocaba ese tema, se ponía muy hostil contra ella, aun sin que lo mereciera... ahora por su estúpida actitud, la perdería, tal vez para siempre... aunque la viera en vacaciones o en reuniones familiares, los que eran solo parientes de su padre, no seria lo mismo, ya no la vería todos los días, ya no podría ver esos ojos amatistas fruncidos por su actitud, ya no podría oler esa hermosa fragancia que ella despedía al pasar a un lado de el... ya no la vería mas, ya no estaría a un lado de la chica que tal vez, robaba sus sueños..._

_Pero ahora que recordaba, en las reuniones familiares, cuando sus parientes los visitaban, Diana se mostraba muy apartada, mas de lo habitual en fechas donde la familia se reunía a festejar en armonía..._

**-Flash Back-**

_Eran las fechas de año nuevo, un joven de 15 años se encontraba entusiasmado de que sus tíos, abuelos y primos los vinieran a visitar, esas fechas eran sus favoritas, muchos regalos, muchos dulces, mas regalos, muchos pastelillos y muchos más regalos..._

_El científico Mystery, se encontraba parado en la puerta, recibiendo a toda su familia, deseándoles una feliz estancia ese día, y les apresuraba a entrar, ya que fuera estaba nevando, los hermosos copos de nieve, blancos como el fulgor de la impotente luna, resplandeciente en la noche de invierno, caían con un delicado desliz, era parecido a un patinador experto sobre hielo, danzando el su pista de patinaje, conocido como parlamento, maravillando a cada espectador que viera semejante obra de arte..._

_Casi todo su familia estaba en la sala principal, solo faltaban dos personas... Diana y su madre, era lo único que necesitaba esa noche para que fuese perfecta..._

_El chico se acerca a su padre, quien aun se encontraba recibiendo gente en la puerta..._

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

_jamás la entendió, o jamás quiso hacerlo, pero debía entenderlo, era doloroso el saber que ella quería conocer a su verdadera familia, era como si les dijese a ellos, que no eran su familia, que no eran lo suficientes buenos para ella, que no valían nada..._

_O simplemente ella quería saber sobre sus raíces, saber quien era su padre verdadero, el saber si tenia una familia como la de el, no lo sabia tenia que hablar con ella, era mejor buscarla antes de que se fuese de su lado, pero en el camino, pudo recordar, algo que su mente había bloqueado, algo que si hubiese recordado antes, no lo tendría en ese maldito dilema..._

**-Flash Back-**

-papa, ¿sabes donde esta Diana?-_pregunto el joven esperando un sí como respuesta o la localización de su hermanastra_

-lo ciento hijo, no la he visto, pero puedes buscarla en su recamara, ya sabes que no le gusta bajar estos días- _hablo el hombre sin dejar de saludar a los familiares que seguían llegando_

_El niño sin decir mas, sale en dirección a la recamara de la chica cabellos castaños, era cierto lo que decía su padre, siempre en esas fechas, desde que su madre la dejo, siempre se mantenía aparte y cuando su padre iba por ella, siempre ponía de excusa que estaba estudiando, el sabia que eso era mentira, ya que una vez la descubrió llorando a un lado de la ventana, era seguro que la extrañaba demasiado, pero no era motivo suficiente para que no la pasara bien con el y con su padre..._

_El joven va abriendo la puerta de la alcoba de la muchacha de 14 años de edad, al entrar, se sorprende en ver la ventana abierta, y una sabana atada a la cama, de la cual, salía un extrajo por la ventana... era seguro, Diana había salido de casa sin permiso..._

_EL chico sale por la ventana, por donde su hermana tan bien había salido, el chico al llegar al suelo, pudo divisar algunas huellas que poco a poco eran borradas por la hermosa nieve que seguía cayendo del hermoso parlamento, el cual nos cubre cada noche, con su inmensa calidez y en las noches con su acogedora brisa, que nos avisa que es momento de dormir..._

_Martín sigue las huellas hasta llegar al parque, el mismo parque donde la madre de Diana fue asesinada por un extraño animal, un hermoso Tigre, enviado de lo más hondo del abismo infernal... _

_A lo lejos pudo divisar una figura, pero lo que más le extraño, era que esta figura tenia... "alas"... algo sorprendido, fue acercándose a la figura halada, al irse acercando mas y más, pudo divisar que esta figura no estaba sola, en sus brazos, tenia a quien estaba buscando, Diana..._

_Martín, fue acercándose mas, hasta que pudo ver el rostro de la persona que cargaba a su hermana, no podía ser que ella estuviera con vida, y cuidando a su hermana, era algo sorprendente..._

-¿Tu?... ¿mama?... ¿como?...- _tartamudeaba el chico_

-hijo mío, me marche de tu lado y del lado de tu hermana antes de tiempo, y no pude seguir con mi labor, el cual ahora es pasado a ti...- _el ángel fue Caminando asía Martin, el cual estaba paralizado por lo que veían sus ojos, el hermoso ser inmaculado se postra frente a el, dejando ver lo que llevaba en brazos y mirándolo a los ojos... _-hijo, de ahora en adelante, tu serás su protector, tienes que cuidarla con todo, no puedes permitir que le suceda nada malo, cuídala como el mayor tesoro que te aya dado la vida, hijo, te encargo lo mas importante que yo alguna vez tuve en mi vida- _y la hermosa ángel, se acerca al chico, depositando un leve Beso en la frente de tal, para después abrazarlo, con un brazo, ya que con el otro cargaba a la chica inconsciente, la cual tan bien fue bendecida por el sagrado beso de una madre, dándole la despedida a su hija, antes de que fuese a dormir, ya que tal vez la voluntad del supremo, decidiera llevarla antes de tiempo, como lo izo... El ángel, toma a Martín del hombro, después ambos aparecen en la habitación de Diana, Martín al reaccionar, tono a su hermana recostada sobre la cama, y la ventana aun abierta, al asomarse por ella, pudo divisar una luz intensa en la noche del cielo y pudo escuchar las ultimas palabras de su madre... _-ahora es tu deber el cuidar a nuestra salvación, a nuestro ángel de luz, hijo mío, protector de la primera y ultima luz... cuídala-

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

_Ahora Martín se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Academia Torrington, tenia que disculparse de su comportamiento ese día, no podía permitir que ella sé fuera de su lado... ¿conque motivo lo asía?..._

_¿Tan solo era por que quería encontrar a su familia?... no eso era algo imposible, tal vez Diana buscaba algo mas y ponía eso como pretexto, tenia que saber la verdadera razón..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Diana se encontraba en su habitación, demasiado deprimida, ¿cómo pudo ser tan inmaduro?... esto era muy importante para ella, debía encontrar a su familia... y de paso, alejarse de el... era algo extraño, él era su hermanastro, y sentía un sentimiento especial por él, pero su forma de ser, abecés la asía dudar, y ahora que recordaba, cuando conoció a Marvin, se quedo perpleja, era como el Clon de Martín, pero este era lo que ella buscaba en su hermano... Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Marvin le llego a gustar alguna vez, pero el no era nada a comparación de Martín..._

_¿Que le estaba pasando?... no podía sentir nada por su hermano, eso era, algo extraño... enamorarse de su hermano..._

_Pero tenia que olvidarlo, ella se iría mañana a Londres, y la familia Mystery quedaría en el olvido, ya nada la atormentaría, tenia que cumplir él ultimo deseo de su madre antes de morir, buscar a su familia..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ahora estaba fuera de la habitación de su hermana, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba nervios, no solo por disculparse, sentía que si estaba frente a ella, y la veía triste, no soportaría las ganas de besarla... era algo trivial, pero no debía pensar eso, debía dejar de lastimarse, con eso, solo terminaría de alejar a su hermana de su lado, mas de lo que ya estaba, tenia que controlarse..._

**-Flash Back-**

_Su hermana acababa de despertar, y el niño se acerca a ella, la niña sé econtraba algo aturdida, no recordaba haber estado en su habitación, antes de caerse del árbol... Pero un cálido aliento frente a ella, la saca de sus pensamientos..._

-¿que haces aquí Martín?- _pregunto la chica limpiándose los ojos con sus manos_

-solo venia por ti para que bajaras con migo- _sonrió Martín a su hermana_

-no iré- _dijo cortantemente, y con un tono frió_

-¿por que?- _pregunto el niño_

-por que abajo no esta mi familia- _aclaro diana saliendo de su cama_

-claro que esta tu familia, esta la tía Rosa, el tío Bernal, el abuelo Jaimito (¬¬u), hay barios familiares- _cuestiono el chico algo perplejo_

-no Martín, hay varios familiares ¡tuyos!... no hay ningún familiar mío- _quiso terminar la discusión con esa aclaración_

-esta papa, y estoy yo, ¿qué mas pides?- _pregunto un poco molesto Martín_

-¡Martín, tu padre no es mi padre, tu no eres mi hermano! ¿¡Quieres saber mas!?- _comenzó a llorar la niña, empujando al niño a la puerta de la alcoba _-¡soy una extraña en esta casa!, ¿Contento?... ahora vete- _grito empujando a Martín fuera del cuarto y cayendo al suelo, recargada en la puerta llorando_

-¡Diana, pensé que querías a mi papa y a mí, y no, me equivoque, ya veo por que eres tan aburrida, no eres mi hermana eres mi hermanastra... ojala y no bajes fenómeno!- _grito furioso el chico con el corazón partido, por las crueles palabras de su hermana, y más destrozado por las palabras que él le dedico a la chica que estaba destrozada... fueron crueles las ultimas 5 palabras que menciono..._

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

_Lentamente toca la perilla, y la va girando con precaución de no hacer sonido alguno... estaba nervioso, y un tanto triste... tenia que decirle lo que verdad pensaba al respecto sobre su familia..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**HOLA, lamento la tardanza chicas y chicos, pero la prepa me tiene muy ocupada, ¬¬ estoy en las peores temporadas, exámenes todas las semanas... pero amenos aquí tengo lo que sigue del fic... Espero les aya gustado, sobre sus Reviews gracias a Null, Alisse, The hawk Eye, GATITOALLSTARZ, y a una persona que no quiso dejar su nombre n.n...**

**Me alegra que les este gustando el fic, y en verdad tengo planeado dejarlos satisfechos con este fic... quiero que sea único y original, y espero que lo que viene les guste... Si quieren sentir emoción, la misma que yo, al leer este fic, escuchen el CD de Evanescence, en especial el de Origin... Esas rolas me sirvieron para la inspiración...**

**Me despido con un beso... ADIOS... REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**PD: Reviews Anónimos Activado...**


	4. Solo Amigos

**El Ángel de Luz**

_**Cap. 3. Solo Amigos**_

**Anteriormente**

_-----------------------------------------_

_Ahora estaba fuera de la habitación de su hermana, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba nervios, no solo por disculparse, sentía que si estaba frente a ella, y la veía triste, no soportaría las ganas de besarla... era algo trivial, pero no debía pensar eso, debía dejar de lastimarse, con eso, solo terminaría de alejar a su hermana de su lado, mas de lo que ya estaba, tenia que controlarse... Lentamente toca la perilla, y la va girando con precaución de no hacer sonido alguno... estaba nervioso, y un tanto triste... tenia que decirle lo que verdad pensaba al respecto sobre su familia..._

"_**Mi único regalo es verte sonreír... **_

_**Verte sollozar en mis brazos... **_

_**Para eso somos amigos**_

_**Por esa razón me considero tu hermano al ver como me confiesas tus temores y pesadillas.**_

_**Hermana eres mas que mi mejor amiga"**_

_Al abrir la puerta, de la habitación, encontró a su hermana, durmiendo en su cama, boca abajo. Con delicadeza se acerco, sin hacer sonido alguno. De lejos y de cerca, su belleza era deslumbrante para sus sensibles ojos, era algo seguro, de todas las chicas de la Academia, era la mas bella, y en cierto punto, tenia suerte al haber vivido a su lado muchos años... pero era el culpable, de en un futuro cercano, no volver a verla, ya no la tendría en su lado._

_Martín, se sienta en la cama, y con gran cuidado, la va volteando boca arriba, para poder apreciar que estuvo llorando, todo por su maldita culpa, era la razón por la cual había derramado lagrimas, por la cual se partía en pedazos era él único que la lastimaba con su presencia._

_Con su mano izquierda, comienza a acariciar sus hermosos y sedosos cabellos, que eran como finos hilos de seda, creadas por las manos de los Santos y ángeles. Su piel ahora un poco palidecida, deslumbrada por la tenue luz que en ese momento había en su recamara. Sus labios delgados y rozados, deliciosos a la vista de cualquier joven en la Academia Torrington, eso le ponía de un terrible humor de perros._

_Pero no solo eso le fascinaba de su hermana, tan bien estaba enamorado de su hermosa figura, de verdad que los dioses se habían lucido al crear tan bella pieza de arte, ¿de verdad ella era mortal?._

_Hipnotizado por tan bello retrato, fue acercándose lentamente a los labios de la chica, que dormía placidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, en los ojos del chico, se podía ver temor, confusión, deseo y amor. Quería ser el primero en probarla, ser el primero en poseerla, en tenerla bajo sus brazos, en sus poderosos brazos de deseo y lujuria, ser quien Diana soñaba en las noches de tormenta. Que nombrara su nombre en el mismo momento que el la poseía, pero era demasiado lo que pedía y soñaba, sabia que partiría de su lado el día siguiente. Tan solo se conformaba en probar sus labios, y robar un poco de su esencia, para guardarla en su espíritu, y siempre recordarla._

_Sus labios la rozaron, su corazón palpito fuertemente, era algo que siempre deseo, algo que siempre anheló, y ahora, lo había logrado. Pero pudo sentir, como ese leve roce, fue causando que bajara lentamente de los brazos de Morfeo, liberándola de un mundo finito de ensueño._

_Sabia que, tal vez no se lo perdonase, y en vez de aclarar las cosas, y su amistad, causara que se alejara aun mas, mucho mas, al saber los deseos que poseía en su corazón._

_Sin esperar mas, sale corriendo de la recamara de Diana, dejando todas sus esperanzas de, un perdón atrás, un adiós y peor aun de, una invitación... Todo el lo había arruinado, el era el vil culpable un idiota, ¿cómo pudo enamorarse de su hermana?... ¡De su hermana!..._

"_**Siento tu presencia cada noche... tus labios tocando los míos..**_

_**¿Eres mi sueño o mi realidad?... **_

_**Quiero que seamos mas que amigos.**_

_**Pero tu me lo prohíbes.**_

_**Mejor me alejo, Antes de Acabar Herida, Destrozada en mil Pedazos"**_

_Diana va abriendo lentamente sus hermosos diamantes jade... Le había parecido sentir algo sobre su rostro. Al irse levantando cuidadosamente en su cama, fue levantando una mano, para tocar sus cálidos labios. Había sentido una agradable sensación sobre ellos, algo cálido y dulce. Un pequeño rubor llego a sus mejillas, ¿lo habrá solo soñado?..._

_Soñado o no, tenia que olvidarlo, ya tenia que irse, tomar el avión, tenia que salir lo antes posible, así todo el dolor, desilusión y tristeza se quedaría en la Academia Torrington..._

_Ya sin mas pensar, toma sus pertenencias, y sale de su recamara, caminando por los largos pasillos de la prestigiosa Academia, donde paso muchos momentos con sus pocas amigas, con Java, y con... Martín..._

_Muchos recuerdos le llegaban, muchos momentos, muchas historias malas, y otras buenas... Pero la mayoría solo eran tormentos, recuerdos que no la querían dejar ir así como así, no, la querían ahí, no querían que se fuese, querían que recordara lo que era tener una casa ahí... Pero todos esos Flash se borraron, al sacudir su cabeza, matando todo recuerdo, toda esperanza y anhelo del corazón._

_Ya cerca de la salida del campus, Diana pudo ver la sombra de quien alguna vez fue su hermano, de quien una vez recibió el peor insulto de todos, de la persona que quería librarse... _

_Martín, caminaba en dirección contraria a su hermana, al verla acercarse, pudo notar, que Diana detonaba tristeza en su mirar, ¿acaso lo descubrió?... algo que llamo su atención rápidamente, era que llevaba dos valijas, una en cada mano, era seguro que había decidido irse antes de tiempo. El paro en seco, esperando a que se acercara, para poder, tan siquiera despedirse, antes de su ida, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que paso de corrido, no solo eso, la mirada fría que le dedico, solo a el..._

_Diana al ver que, Martín se había detenido, al verla caminar a si el, no pudo hacer mas que entristecerse y molestarse por la sola presencia de su hermano, no quiso tomarle atención, cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando ocupaba su ayuda, en algo que era de suma importancia en su vida y, el solo la ignoro, como si solo fuese una cosa, con la cual podía jugar cada vez que le dice la regalada gana. Lo único que pudo hacer, era caminar sin mirarlo, sin sentir su presencia e ignorarlo lo mas fríamente para que supiera que ella no era ningún maldito juguete..._

"Siento tu Dolor, Tu Decepción 

_**El Tiempo es Congelado Para los dos**_

_**Eres mi Ángel de Luz **_

_**Y yo tu Demonio Protector"**_

En el mismo momento, que Diana pasaba a un lado de Martín, parecía una larga y desagradable eternidad, donde sus corazones fueron detenidos por la nada, por el dolor y tristeza de verse tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez.

---------------------------

**-Por fin te encontré hermanita, tanto tiempo, y al fin te encuentro. Pronto serás mía, pronto tu poder será mío, junto con todo este universo que mi padre construyo para esos estúpidos mortales... - **_una figura se movía entre las sombras prohibido ver su rostro y cuerpo, caminado de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro..._

-------------------------

_Ya en el aeropuerto, Diana se encontraba parada frente al ventanal principal, que le permitía observar los aviones, que estaban pronto de partir y, dirigirse a un lugar en ese inmenso mundo. Y tan bien permitiéndole ver, el avión en el que partiría... _

_Deseaba despedirse de Martín, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero... ¿qué era mas importante, el corazón o el orgullo?, se sentía como una tonta, dejo ir su única oportunidad, de despedirse del chico que la mantenía viva en sus terribles pesadillas, las cuales cada noche, últimamente la perseguían, pero tuvo la culpa, desde la muerte de su madre, hasta la perdida de un hermano..._

_Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en, sus labios al recordar sus pesadillas y sus temores mas profundos, uno de ellos era, que lo que mas anhelaba no se cumpliera._

_Días antes de haber tomado su decisión, había hablado con su padre, quien al principio no aceptaba lo que su hija quería hacer. Pero en realidad el no era mas que su padre adoptivo, y no podía evitar que, un ser quiera saber sus verdaderas raíces, ¿era lo que ella deseaba no?..._

_Estaba feliz, emocionada, pero de igual modo, como es el ciclo de la vida, la naturaleza entera, la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad. Se encontraba desilusionada, triste, deprimida. Pero no quería seguir así, perdida en un mundo de fantasías, sueños dorados donde el era su sol. La luna en sus noches de tinieblas. Estaba cansada, de tener tantas esperanzas en el, de un amor platónico el cual, sabia nunca se cumpliría._

_**- ¡Pasajeros con Destino a Londres! – **se escucho en el alto parlante **–¡Favor de pasar al pasillo 15! –**_

-creo que... - _susurro débilmente_ – aquí es donde termina todo y empieza... un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida –

_Tomo sus pertenencias y se encamino al pasillo 15, ya sin ninguna esperanza, pensaba que el no se despediría. Desde un comienzo de todo, ella sabia que no recibiría apoyo alguno de su parte, bien lo sabia. Ahora solo quería dejar su vida atrás, el centro, sus amigos, su familia, un amor perdido desde sus comienzos..._

"_**Tener tu Interés**_

_**Saber lo que piensas**_

_**Es lo que mi Corazón Deseaba**_

_**Ahora solo eres un Susurro Lejano**_

_**Te Amo y me alejo para Olvidarte"**_

**_-_Flash Back-**

**-Diana, me explicas ¿qué es el amor?- **_pregunto un niño recostado en el fresco pasto del parque Matween, mirando pasar a muchas parejas abrazadas o tomadas de la mano_

**- No se que es Martín, ¿por qué preguntas?- **_contesto una niña de cabello castaño claro, leyendo al pie de un árbol..._

**- Simple curiosidad – **_contesto, para después sentarse en un impulso y mirar directo a los ojos de su hermana _** -¿no te gustaría saber que se siente el amor? – **_pregunto curioso y emocionado _

**- ¿a que te refieres con eso? – **_pregunto dejando su lectura y prestando mas atención a su hermano_

**-pues, siempre los adultos hablan sobre eso y, quiero saber ¿qué es? y ¿cómo se siente? – **_cada palabra la decía con tanta inocencia e ingenuidad, que a su hermana le causo un poco de gracia_

**- Mamá me ha dicho que, cuando besa a papá, siente algo bonito en su estomago, dice que eso es amor – **_termino como conclusión _

**¿enserio no quieres saber que se siente?-**

**-pues si me han dado ganas de saber, pero ¿cómo sentiré eso?-**

**-mmm... ¿que tal si... tu y yo... lo intentamos?- **_pregunto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas_

**-¿bromeas cierto?- **_pregunto con un tono reprochante, para después añadir _**–mamá me a dicho que, las personas necesitan quererse para poder besarse- **

**-bien, yo te quiero mucho como mi hermana, ¿y tu me quieres como tu hermano?-**

**-hem... si-**

**-entonces no veo el problema, los dos nos queremos... – **_en el rostro de la niña se podía percibir duda _**-o vamos, di que si-**

**-no estoy segura Martín-**

**-Ho Di, solo somos hermanos, nada mas... hazlo por el bien de la ciencia- **_el pequeño niño rubio se levanto de su lugar, con pose heroica y un dedo en alto_

**-deja de payasear, ¿desde cuando ases las cosas por la ciencia?-**

**-desde ahora... jeje- **_se sentó una vez mas en su lugar_

**-pues ya que... – **_se rindió la pequeña dejando su libro a un lado de su lugar_** –¿y como se ase?-**

**-Soy un niño, no tengo idea-**

**- ¬.¬ entonces ¿como quieres que experimentemos eso?, si ni siquiera sabes como- **_pregunto un poco molesta_

**-pues, mmm... hagámoslo como lo hacen papá y mamá-**

**-esta bien, ¿quien empieza?-**

**-¡yo!- **_al terminar de decir esto, el pequeño martín se acerco lentamente a el rostro de su hermana, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a sentir algo en su estomago, era como un hermoso revoloteo, miles de sensaciones, sentimientos, sentían en ese momento, y aun que eran simples niños, inocentes a tal grado, no podían evitar sentir un hermoso sentimiento el uno por el otro... Sus labios se unieron lentamente, cerrando sus ojos automáticamente. _

_Por ser aun inexpertos, primerizos y mas importante aun, "niños" se alejaron el uno del otro al instante. Para su corta edad eso era algo realmente asqueroso, los dos comenzaron a escupir a un lado de ellos, pero para ser mas precisos solo el pequeño rubio, quien con sus manos comenzaba a limpiar su lengua con desesperación. En cuanto a Diana, pues bueno, esta pequeña solo observaba a su hermano seguir con sus "niñerías", ella estaba algo ruborizada por lo que acababa de pasar, y no podía negar haber sentido algo bonito dentro de ella. _**-¡¡Que horror, es asqueroso, no se como asen esto mis padres!!-**

**-solo tu Martín saldrías con estupideces como esta- **_termino la niña, para levantarse e ir a casa, sin antes, sonreír para ella misma por, lo que acababa de suceder, bajo su árbol preferido.._

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

_Oscuridad es lo que reinaba. Silencio el que cobraba los, impuestos a los fieles servidores de las tinieblas. Mientras resonantes pasos a un ritmo sonoro, rompían aquélla armoniosa tranquilidad... Recuerdos perdidos, guardados en su corazón comenzaban a llegar a su mente._

_Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, como pudo haber olvidado ese momento. Fue la primera vez que pudo sentir su sabor en sus labios. Como con la edad, los sentimientos cambien el juicio de cada mortal morador, de un universo infinito, donde su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que esa persona añorada._

_Tenia que se rápido, veloz como un chita casando su presa. Debía llegar, alcanzarla y decirle lo que sentía, su arrepentimiento, su dolor... Comprendía y entendía que tal vez ella no lo perdonara por su comportamiento tan inmaduro y ridículo. ¿cómo pudo poner antes que su familia, su hermana, su amor a... una estúpida película?... Pero aun así, tenia la mínima esperanza de que... le dedicara su ultima sonrisa, un perdón... Si eso era lo que necesitaba, pero lo que mas necesitaba era tenerla en sus brazos, decirle todo lo que pensaba, decirle que le quería ayudar a buscar, a esas personas que... lentamente la alejaban de su lado, que la convertían en otro ser, uno que no era su amada Diana..._

_**-¡Pasajeros con Destino a Londres!... ¡Favor de pasar al pasillo 15! –**_

-¡Tengo que darme prisa!-

"_**-Mis alas son Abiertas Mientras...**_

_**Tu Quedas en mi Pasado.**_

_**Me dejas ir, yo te dejo morir**_

_**Adiós Demonio Atormentador**_

_**Con tus alas Rotas, no me Seguirás-"**_

_Una hermosa figura entraba, al angosto túnel, que la llevaría lejos de todo, de la nada. Ya todo quedaba atrás, en un pasado. Dicen que el pasado es la base de nuestro presente, lo que nos convierte en lo que somos y, así... ¿cómo saber que somos si no conocemos nuestro pasado? ¿nuestras tan importantes raíces?_

-¿Me permite su boleto señorita...?- _pregunto una mujer vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, esperando recibir el nombre de la jovencita frente a ella..._

Lombart... Diana Lombart – _contesto_

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Berenice, y seré quien la atienda en el viaje... pase usted-

-gracias- _Diana comenzaba a entrar al túnel, cuando de la nada se escucho un grito..._

-¡DIANA ESPERA!-

_La recién nombrada pudo, sentir un fuerte escalofrió subir por su espalda. Estaba segura que el no vendría, que no se despediría de ella... ¿cómo se equivoco?._

_Sus pensamientos fueron borrados al sentir como dos brazos la jalaban fuera del túnel del avión, cuando pudo reaccionar a lo ultimo, pudo ver frente si, a Martín, pero lo que mas la sorprendió, fue verlo llorar, derramar lagrimas por ella... ¡Por ella!_

-¿Mar... Martín?- _fue a lo único que atino decir_

-Diana, por favor escúchame...- _ la tomo de sus hombros _- quiero que me perdones por ser un patán un, idiota frente a ti cada día, todo momento... eres alguien muy preciado para mi y... lamento haberme comportado así este día, necesitabas apoyo, uno que yo no te di... realmente lo siento y... esta bien si no quieres perdonarme... yo lo entenderé... pero no me hagas menos, no actúes como si yo no existiera ya que... –

-Martín... –_ lo interrumpió _–no puede decirte que no me dolió lo que hiciste, pero... puedo entenderte... algo, pero lo ago, se que te duele que a ti y a papa no los trate como a mi verdadera familia, y aunque viví mucho tiempo con solo ustedes dos, no puedo decir que por un momento no lo fuimos, aunque mama no estaba con nosotros... – _tomo aire _–es solo que quiero saber quien soy en realidad, ¿quién es mi verdadera familia?... y se que las respuestas están en Londres... –

-Diana yo...-

-deja termino... Tu y yo nos hemos tratado como hermanos por muchos años, en realidad, fueron años magníficos, pero la cruda realidad es de que, no somos nada mas que... muy buenos amigos... - _ las ultimas palabras emanados de aquellos labios rosas, fueron sacadas con un poco de dolor, ¿por qué decía todo eso? ¿qué quería probar con eso?, ¿quería dejarle claro a martín lo que eran o solo ella misma se engañaban?_

**-¡Pasajeros con Destino a Londres, Estamos por Despegar, favor de Subir al Avión!-**

_**(N/A: **Jamás he subido a un maldito avión, ni he ido a un aeropuerto, así que si vienen cosas que no hay en los aeropuertos, disculpas a esta chica ingenua_

-tengo que irme, te perdono, y espero verte pronto- _le dolía la forma en la que hablaba, era como si no le importara nada, como si no tuviera un sentimiento muy profundo dentro de ella, una emoción inexplicable, pero hermosa. En cuanto termino su frase corrió a donde la mujer Berenice, le esperaba junto a la puerta, dejándolo solo..._

_Diana dejo a martín sin habla, sin poder terminar sus palabras, si lo hubiera dejado terminar, se hubiese dado cuenta, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que tenia un hombre en esa pequeña ciudad que la amaba, la deseaba... pero no, solo dijo esas frías palabras, y se marcho... Amenos tubo su perdón, pero a el, lo que mas le dolió fueron esas palabras..._

-Si.. solo somos Amigos- _susurro _–Solo Amigos-

------------------

**¡¡¡HOLA!!! -recibo un tomatazo- hey!!, tranquilos se que demore, pero tan poco me avienten tomates, odio la ensalada, guacala!!...**

**jeje, y ¿qué piensan de este capitulo?... Considero que esta algo larguito... u.u pero bueno se los debía después de unos meses... Lo bueno es de que ya subí y las ideas vienen y van. **

**En este momento ando con barios proyectos, fics futuros, de las Witch, mmm quiero hacer uno de Oban... entre otros sorpresa... y pa rematarla mas... ya entre ala preparatoria, como 9 horas al día estoy en la escuela, en las mañanas casi ni tengo tiempo de ponerme, motivos, tareas (jeje aunque rara vez las ago n.n), algún trabajo importante en la compu, etc... **

**Sobre los futuros Fics de quienes ya hable, si no se han dado cuenta, a mi me gusta escribir cosas fuera de lo normal, cosas que uno jamás se imaginaria y si lo hicieran, yo las retuerzo muajaja, ejem ejem... bueno solo decía jeje... Si les gustan las Witch, y les gusta el personaje de Will, creo que les gustara...**

**Volviendo a Martín Mystery... Verán, les diré por que demoro, se mas o menos el final, tengo muchas ideas e imágenes en mi cerebro de cómo se vería Diana con alas, **

**- y con su ropa rasgada... °.° creo que ya les dije que mas o menos sigue n.nU... **

**El detalle, es de que me cuesta trabajo llegar al mero clímax, pero tengo ideas surgiendo apenas...**

**Sobre sus Reviews...**

**The Hawk Eye: _jeje, seeee Martín la esta regando, mas bien la regó, ahora no ira con diana por que fue muy grosero... ¿pero esta parejita queda ahí?.. eso lo descubrirás pronto..._**

_**Santo Pegaso: Hola sobrino, cuanto tiempo jeje, me alegra que tan bien te guste esta fabulosa pareja, espero esta historia sobri, te este gustando, dime ¿que opinas de este capitulo?... sobre de que revelen sus sentimientos, eso tardara mas, xD asta que las alitas crezcan jeje...**_

_**Sakuya: 0.0 oye chica, si que me echas el susto... jeje, lamento el retraso, creo que tu fuiste la del tomate, jajaja broma, me alegra que te este gustando, en realidad, ice esta historia por que un día soñé algo... no mejor no cuento, me dirían mas rara de lo que ya me dicen XD.. bueno espero me digas que onda con este capitulo...**_

_**Nikky Hatake: XD seeeee... No eres extraña solo una chica mas en el barco... el amor entre esta pareja es súper jeje, bien aquí esta el capitulo, y se lo que se siente por la preparatoria, es dura, pero bien vale la pena estudiar, aunque soy algo floja no lo niego, pero este semestre le quiero empezar bien y con ganas.. 0.0 sobre el desarrollo, aun le sigo practicando ya que aun tengo mis errores... jeje todo base a la practica y la pasión con la que se escribe... **_

_**Alisse: aaaaaa Si, muchas gracias, me alegra mucho muchísimo que sigan la historia y mas que les este gustando, el esfuerzo da resultados... espero este capitulo te aya gustado, y espero tu opinión una ve mas...**_

_**GatitoAllStarz: Un club de martín, ¿en donde?... pues si gustan puedo hacer un poblado sobre esta serie jeje n.n ahí namas me dicen, bueno este capitulo esta un poco mas largo, te gustaria que asi fueran todos?, tu nada mas dime.. jeje espero te aya gustado...**_

_**Lady-BB: bien, aquí esta la continuación, recién salidita del orno, o mas mejor dicho de mi cabecita que humito esta sacando por forzarlo, jeje espero te aya gustado este capitulo y espero otro review tuyo...**_

_**Makakiss: chale, tu eres la del tomate?.. jeje, bueno me alegra que te aya gustado y si antes fui mala, muahaha aquí lo soy mas, no?... me agrada que les guste, espero este capitulo te deje satisfecha. Espero tu review...**_

_**Lely: si, como has dicho, lo deje un poco abandonado, guardado en mi caja de cosas importantes, pero el fin de semana pasado ya lo comencé a seguir, y wala, aquí esta este capitulo, creo que lo mejore un poco mas, ya que en este mes ultimo me dijeron algo que me fallaba al escribir y ya lo corregí... espero un review **_

_**Venica-chan: yo te diré quien le ara todo eso a martín, nada mas ni nada menos que el chapulín colorado!!!, ejejeje a no ese no verdad, pues bien... sip, Diana se fue sin su martín, y de una manera mala malita, lo dejo en el airopuerto sin haberlo dejado terminar, por que si lo hubiera dejado le hubiera dicho $//&$$#$&&... ajajaja no puedo decir, aunque se que ya tienes una idea no, espero te aya gustado...**_

_**Bueno nos vemos, me echan de la compu a patadas, tengo en ella mas de 3 horas y escribiendo el fic... Espero un review e todos los lectores, me asen reír y me animan a seguir... nos vemos!!!**_

_**Se despide Raven will o mejor conocida en mi casa "hija de la signada ponte a trapear!!" a no verdad, jeje eso no, mejor conocida como "Anna" la chica que esta por leer el tomo 8 de Tsubasa en este momento, o "Ana" "¡as la tarea cabrona!"**_

_**PD: Reviews anónimos activado...**_

_**Asta el próximo capitulo!!!**_


	5. Todo Tiene Raíces

El Ángel de Luz

Cap. 4. - Todo Tiene Raíces Por: Raven will 

**.:Anteriormente.**

_-Es solo que quiero saber quien soy en realidad, ¿quién es mi verdadera familia?... y sé que las respuestas están en Londres... Tu y yo nos hemos tratado como hermanos por muchos años, en realidad, fueron años magníficos, pero la cruda realidad es de que, no somos nada mas que... muy buenos amigos... –_

_**-Sí.. solo somos, Amigos-**_

Las nubes se mueven lentamente, conforme el viento las pasea por el enorme firmamento, jugando en una carrera sin fin, esperando su próximo paradero, mientras estas esponjosas nubes de algodón, divertidas observaban como debajo de ellas, otros seres, tan bien se divertían, aunque para estas, tan solo eran dos puntos moviéndose de un lado para otro. Pero si nosotros nos fijamos mas de cerca, podemos apreciar con gran facilidad, dos infantes...

-¡No me vas atrapar!- _se escucho un grito, inocente y juguetón_

-Ya lo veremos hermano- _otro sonido como respuesta_

_Una pequeña corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, tratando de alcanzar al pequeño frente a sí, quien no dejaba de engañarle con algunos movimientos en zic-zac._

_En un descuido del pequeño, tropieza sobre el fresco pasto, que aun se encontraba humedecido por la brisa matutina, en consecuencia de su descuido, causo que la pequeña, tropezara, y cayera sobre de él. Ambos riendo a carcajadas como resultado._

-siempre es fácil atraparte- _rió la niña_

-Ho vamos, solo resbale, si no hubiera sido por eso, no me hubieras atrapado- _se excuso el pequeño, tratando de mantener su orgullo_

-no seas hablador, soy más rápida que tu-

_-¡no lo eres!-_

_-Si, si lo soy-_

_-¿A sí?, ¡Veremos que veloz eres cuando te atrape!- el juego de los pequeños siguió sin que estos dos niños, se dieran cuenta que eran observados desde lo mas alto del edificio tras de ellos..._

-Estos pequeños causaran un desastre en un futuro próximo, los Demonios se han dado cuenta de su nacimiento y desean capturarlos para usarlos en nuestra contra, nuestro señor no sé a enterado aun, pero si llega a enterarse, no sé que es lo que podría pasar_- se escucho salir, de un hombre, parado frente a un ventanal de cristal, tras del se encontraban otros dos hombres, con rostros sombríos..._

-¿a qué te refieres Gabriel?-_ pregunto uno de ellos_

-Me refiero Uriel, a que si en un momento dado, los demonios se disponen a tomarlos, tendremos que encerrarlos en el jardín sagrado –_tomo un momento en silencio -_ lo malo es de que solo dos demonios son lo sumo resistentes como para poder entrar a esta zona sagrada, incluso a nosotros tres se nos esta prohibido entrar... -_ un suspiro escapo de sus labios_

-lo peor de todo, es de que si ellos dos llegan a ser separados, se desatara la armonía que ahora conllevamos y disfrutamos, y en lo peor del caso, si el joven llega a ser percudido con maldad, su poder interno, dado por su nacimiento, se desatara y causara gran terror y destrucción- _el hombre que esta vez emano palabra, se dirigió a un mueble que a simple vista se diría que era sumamente cómodo, sus telas eran de seda fina, y cojines bien esponjosos..._

-Miguel, tampoco olvides el poder que oculta la pequeña a mi cargo, aunque le aya sido entregada la luz que existe en todo el cosmos, puede ser peligrosa, si esta desease alguna vez privarnos de su cálida esencia, todo sucumbirá en una eterna oscuridad... - _Uriel decía mientras con sus ojos seguía a la recién mencionada_

-Y aun peor hermanos míos... como la ley de nuestro creador lo dice, _la oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz_ y viceversa, esto quiere decir que puede ser tan oscura como su mismo gemelo, aunque él... - _fue interrumpido_

-es más sensible a ser corrompido por la oscuridad- _una imponente sobra se izo presente, acercándose lentamente, con paso elegante y perezoso_

-¿Qué se te ofrece aquí Natanael?- _pregunto Gabriel, viendo frente a sí, un enorme león._

-He venido aquí, para hablar sobre lo que ustedes discuten en este preciso momento, aparte de eso, consto con un poco de información- _los presentes al escuchar esto ultimo, tomaron mucha atención a lo próximo que diría, dando por entendido a Natanael, al mover sus cabezas en forma afirmativa a que prosiguiera _–Algunos de mis guardianes que nos protegen de los ataques enemigos, me han informado que han detectado una anomalía en la parte sur del reino, comentan que Demonios de todo tipo de rango se están reuniendo en gran masa, si esto sigue así, esta dado por echo, de que Lucifer esta planeando un golpe- _termino, echándose al suelo, para relajarse_

-Pero él sabe perfectamente que tenemos ventaja - _dijo algo calmado Uriel_

-¡Pero sabe que si tiene de su lado al pequeño, tendrá mas ventaja, al desarmonizar nuestros ejércitos!, Uriel, sabes lo delicado que es el asunto, no podemos cometer errores... - _gruñe Miguel_

-En todo caso no solo los pequeños corren peligro, de igual modo los ángeles elementales, sin ellos, todo estaría en discordia, todo es un bien planeado equilibrio, si tan solo uno falta, todo estará en un caos total- _termino sabiamente el león halado..._

-Esto requiere que tomemos la decisión más obvia frente a nosotros, estos niños deben ir al jardín santo-

-¡Miguel, nosotros los podemos cuidar!, Sabes que a ese lugar no podemos entrar nosotros, si es de que esos demonios entraran... ¡No podremos cuidarlos!- _Uriel toma la gabardina de Miguel con fuerza, frunciendo su seño, se sentía impotente al saber que dejaría a la pequeña lejos de sus manos, para él era como su pequeñita hermana amada, no podía dejarla así, al alcance de esos despreciables demonios... pero un fuerte golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos..._

-¡No seas tonto!, ¡Solo complicaras mas las cosas, si es verdad lo que Natanael piensa, no tardamos en entrar a una guerra, y no podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera tan estúpida Uriel!- _el recién mencionado se levanto molesto, sus ojos estaban que echaban fuego, pero como pudo se controlo_

-Hermano, sabes que siempre te apoyo pero esta vez Miguel tiene razón, seria mejor que te salieras de este asunto, nosotros nos aremos cargo-

-¡¿Tu también Gabriel?!- _grito _–¡Cómo lo deseen, pero recuerden los que les dije, lejos de nosotros corren mas peligro!- _el joven ángel salió de la habitación, dejando solos al resto_

-Entonces será como lo acordamos?-

-Si, tendrán que estar los seis dentro del jardín, Mis hermanos y yo, protegeremos la entrada por si las dudas- _termino Miguel asomándose por la ventana_

-¿Para que me quieres Mom?- _pregunto martín, quien estaba frente al escritorio _

-Es sobre las ruinas encontradas en el otro continente, según las investigaciones, una guerra Santa se aproxima- _fue al grano la pelinegra _

-¡¿Qué?!, Eso no puede ser, ¿qué mas sabes?-

-Antes de que el hombre fuera creado, seres celestiales habitaban nuestro planeta, solo a sido descubierta una ruina que a podido soportar el paso de los años... En esta ruina se encontraron antiguos escritos, pocos hemos podido descifrar, pero con lo que tenemos se puede decir que es lo suficiente... En esos escritos se relata que existieron dos Ángeles sumamente poderosos, Pero igualmente vulnerables, aunque eso aun no lo entendemos, tan bien cuenta, que ambos eran gemelos, por el momento solo tenemos descifrado el nombre de uno, desgraciadamente no sabemos que quiere decir... – _Martín podía notar la desesperación en los ojos de Mom, eso era poco usual, y si se debía tratar de una guerra próxima, era bastante obvio que tenia prisa por saber como ocurrió lo anterior..._

-¿Puedes decirme el nombre?- _pregunto tímido_

-Angie – _saco una hoja de su impresora, y se la paso a martín, quien quedo paralizado al ver la imagen _-Esta es una pintura que fue encontrada dentro de las ruinas, esa es Angie- _apunto con su dedo, para después pasarle otra hoja, mostrando el interior de las ruinas, y en una parte se podía visualizar la pintura _–Este es un tipo altar, son cuatro pilares colocados de acuerdo a los puntos cardinales... Norte- _un pilar con grabados de color escarlata _–Sur... - _el siguiente era de un color como el de la arena del mar _–Este... – _un azul cielo –_y Oeste- _color jade _–En el centro del altar, se encuentran dos estatuas, las cuales párese ser perteneciente a dos niños, una estatua es color negra, y la otra blanca, extrañamente, la estatua de Angie, se encuentra llorando y en una de sus manos, carga un medallón de extraños diamantes- _otra imagen frente el, Martín noto algo extraño en esta, era algo familiar, tomo la hoja y se la acerco un poco mas..._

_¡No podía ser!, Ese rostro ya lo había visto en algún lugar, ese rostro lloroso, un rostro con una amarga y eterna tristeza... ¿Pero como? ¿Dónde lo había visto?_

-¡Están entrando Miguel!- _se escucho el grito de Gabriel quien corría a la entrada de un hermoso jardín, donde lo esperaban sus hermanos_

-¿Qué dices?- _Gabriel había caído en su trayecto, dejando con mas intriga a los arcángeles, Miguel corrió y a zangoloteo lo levanto del pasto, tomándolo de sus hombros con fuerza _-¡AYA ESTA Natanael!, ¡No puedo haber perdido!-

-¡ESTA MUERTO MIGUEL!, ¡Lucifer lo mato sin piedad!- _pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras se dejaba vencer por la gravedad, era duro ver como un amigo partía frente a sus ojos, a un lugar, donde el regreso no existe, donde solo reina la nada, la soledad y la inexistencia total_

-¡¡Mientes!!, ¡Estas mintiendo!... El no pudo perder frente a Lucifer... el no pudo... morir- _Uriel no podía soportar el dolor dentro del, y al igual que Gabriel se dejo caer en los pastos frescos y sedientos de sangre... _

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Uriel, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?- pregunto un hermoso felino, recostándose a un lado de un pequeño niño quien se encontraba observando el cristalino mar_

_-Nada importante comparado a lo que hace Miguel- pronuncio el pequeño con un deje de desprecio_

_-Ho pequeño, si lo que haces es algo hermoso y único- rió el felino_

_-Pero si solo observo el mar para pensar claro- menciono confundido_

_-Exacto, lo que haces es aprender del que aprende-_

_-No entiendo Natanael-_

_-Es algo que iras aprendiendo conforme bayas creciendo... Uriel, auque seas el menor, no-té quita menos importancia que Miguel-_

_-Pero todo lo que hace es perfecto y me a echo ver como un inútil frente al señor-_

_-Conque aun no logres perfeccionarte o tengas ideas muy distintas a el, no significa que seas un inútil, créeme, algún día aras algo tan importante, que llegaras a estar a mas nivel que tu hermano, solo es cuestión de esperar y ser paciente-_

_-Eso espero... –_

_**-Fin de flash Back-**_

-Hermanos, sea como sea, almas perdidas o no, nuestro trabajo es mantenerlos a salvo, Uriel, quiero que vayas y los traigas, tenemos muy poco tiempo- _Miguel quien mantenía su rostro frió, tomo la iniciativa antes de que el catástrofe comenzara, el recién mencionado sin ningún comentario sale en dirección a los pequeños..._

**-Pasajeros a Londres, les habla el piloto, en 20 minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra, prepárense para un tranquilo aterrizaje-**

-Bien... Diana pronto... comenzará tu nueva vida... ¿Qué cosas me esperaran?- _menciono para sí misma sus ojos entre abiertos, volteando por la ventana, mirando una lejana ciudad acercarse rápidamente_

_-¡_Angie!... ¡Ariel!, ¿Dónde están?- _Grito desesperado Uriel_

-¿Nos llamabas?- _pregunto la pequeña, quien es abrazada con fuerza por su protector_

-¿Qué sucede Uriel?- _ahora fue Ariel quien pregunto, al ver con algo de celos, como abrazaban a su hermanita_

-Tienen que venir con migo, aquí corren mucho peligro, en especial tu Ariel-

-Lo dudo mucho. Nos encontramos en una zona segura, y no soy tan débil como aparento y lo sabes bien- _altanero sin mucho apuro, molestando al querubín, quien era tomado de la mano por la pequeña y camino hacía él._

-Se la fuerza que tienes, como tan bien sé tus debilidades, tu y tu hermana corren peligro aquí, tengo que llevarlos al santo jardín, Lucifer esta dentro y viene por ustedes-

-Pero Natanael y sus guerreros están custodiando las entradas al palacio, estaremos seguros- _Ariel comenzó a preocuparse al terminar de decir sus palabras y ver la mirada caída del protector de su hermana _-¿Qué a sucedido Uriel?-

-Me temo que ellos han... Ariel ellos han muerto en manos de Lucifer- _las palabras dichas cayeron como enormes pedazos de granizo sobre los pequeños, quienes no podían creer lo que, el querubín acababa de mencionar_

-¿Es broma verdad?- _lloro la pequeña, soltándose de golpe del agarre _-¿Es una de tus bromas que me ases todos los días cierto?- _lentamente comenzó a alejarse lentamente _–Por que si lo es... Es de un muy mal gusto Uriel- _el mencionado bajo su cabeza en respuesta, dejando caer unas cuentas lagrimas, no de dolor, si no de tristeza, Natanael no solo fue su maestro, fue mas que un amigo, en su dura niñez entre todos los ángeles, el era el único que lo apoyaba, y ahora no se encontraba a su lado, para darles mas de esos sabios consejos _-¡Dime que es mentira!- _grito para después lanzarse hacía él y comenzar a golpear el torso de su guardián, esperando así le diera esa respuesta que en realidad deseaba escuchar, Ariel quien tan bien había comenzado a llorar, noto un ligero cambio en la atmósfera, podía sentir que el aire que respiraba le asfixiaba, su hermana de igual manera, pudo sentirlo y dejo de golpear, para después cambiar su expresión a una de horror..._

-¿Qué sucede niños?- _pregunto cauteloso Uriel, esperando lo peor_

-Están cerca- _pronuncio Angie _

-Aun peor, nos tienen rodeados, cubren todo el palacio, no creo que alcancemos a llegar al jardín Uriel- _miro tranquilamente el pasto que pisaba, imaginándose que pronto por ahí correría sangre, quizás su propia sangre o la de su amada hermana_

-Lo aremos... - _pronuncio seriamente _–Tomen de mis manos y por nada se suelte, nos telé transportaremos-

**Aeropuerto de Londres**

_Muchas personas se encontraban bajando de sus respectivos vuelos, cada uno a su manera, y al decir esto es por que, algunos llevaban una pequeña bolsa de cartón, que solo él, su compañero de asiento y dios saben que demonios tenia dentro, hablando en forma literal. Pero eso por el momento no nos importa, sigamos nuestro recorrido visual o mejor dicho, imaginativo. Si imagínense que han visualizado a nuestra protagonista, cargando 3 grandes y "pesadas" maletas, sin ayuda de ninguna persona compareciente de su terrible dilema._

_Diana quien caminaba a la salida, esperaba encontrar pronto un taxi, para no tener que estar cargando esos kilos de más. Iba tan concentrada en ir pensando palabras bien sonantes por su dilema que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un joven que al igual, iba totalmente distraído viendo una fotografía, cayendo ambos al suelo en un terrible golpe seco..._

-¡Ohu!.. – _Diana quien había reaccionado primero al golpe, se levanto pronto para recoger sus maletas y... _–Lo lamento no miraba por donde caminaba-

-No tiene por que disculparse... Señorita... yo andaba igual que usted de distraído- _el muchacho quedo callado e impactado al ver directo a los ojos de la chica, por un momento creyó que había ido al cielo al verla detenidamente... pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escucharla hablar_

-Bien, entonces estamos a mano... creo-_pronuncio nerviosamente_

-Mi nombre es Deán- _se presento cordialmente el joven prestando una de sus manos para un habitual saludo_

-Diana, mucho gusto- _correspondió el saludo, sintiendo una leve descarga por todo su cuerpo al contacto, lo cual no le tomo mucha importancia_

-Ehm.. Diana, ¿este pobre joven ingles podría ayudarla en algo?- _se inclino educadamente, para después tomar las tres maletas sin ningún esfuerzo, la chica quedo algo asombrada por tal acto, y no solo por eso, sino tan bien por la fuerza_

-Pues en realidad si, pero me da pena que lleves mis cosas-

-Descuida, en mi familia es un honor prestar ayuda a los que la necesitan, y más si es una bella jovencita en problemas- _le guiño un ojo, causando un leve sonrojo en ella _–Dime doncella en problemas, ¿a dónde va con tanta carga?-

-Busco la Academia Zoed, pienso quedarme aquí para terminar mis estudios y... - _fue interrumpida por un grito_

-¡VAYA!- _grito _-¿Por casualidad no eres Diana Lombard?- _Nuestra chica queda helada al escuchar como su nombre y apellido eran pronunciado, llegado a creer por un momento que él sabia sobre su familia_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?- _pregunto desconfiada_

-Digamos que la Academia me mando a recoger a una chica Yanqui, me dieron tu nombre y él numero de vuelo, como tengo mas de una hora esperando el avión, llegue a creer que ya te habías ido o que se había atrasado el vuelo, en realidad ya iba de regreso, pero por suerte me tropecé con mi destino, encontrando una bella jovencita quien me extraña no-aya desconfiado de un completo extraño que pudo haber robado sus maletas sin dudarlo- _rió en compañía de Diana _–Jeje... Bien ahora que conoces el por que de mi parte, dime, ¿por qué decidiste venir al otro lado del mundo para estudiar?- _miro como su expresión cambio cuando hubo terminado su pregunta, causándole sospechas, las cuales desaparecieron al escuchar la razón_

-Aparte de terminar con mis estudios, vengo en busca de mi familia, mi madre antes de morir cuando yo apenas era una niña, me pidió que los buscara, creo que fue su ultimo deseo antes de morir... -

-De verdad lo lamento, debió haber sido algo duro para ti y para tu padre vivir solos-

-En realidad estuve viviendo con mi padrastro y... - _ la dura imagen de Martín fue recordada con tan solo querer pronunciar la ultima palabra de su oración _–mi hermanastro, en América, no se nada de mi padre, ni de su familia, con decirte que no se nada de la familia de mi madre, esa es la simple razón por la que me encuentro aquí en Londres-

-La vida nunca tiene compasión con nosotros ¿verdad?- _le sonrió causando otro sonrojo, ya que Diana jamás había recibido tanta atención de parte de un chico, ni de parte de Martín la recibía, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿La vida le estaba dando nuevas oportunidades de empezar y olvidar su pasado?_

-Nunca se sabe, abecés puede darte las más grandes sorpresas-

-Ciertas palabras- _rió algo alegre, extrañando a la castaña por tal actitud hacía la vida ajena, lo cual no le molesto. Levantando la mano, cerrando el puño y dejando al descubierto su dedo índice, grito la palabra mágica para que 5 taxis se parara frente a ellos _–Demonios, hay un problema- _sentencio poniendo una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa_

-¿Cuál?- _ pregunto tímida bajando su mirada_

-¡No sé cuál de todos tomar!- _grito exasperado moviendo sus cabellos con sus manos, despeinándose totalmente, causando un leve sobresalto a Diana que por muy dentro, quiso lanzar una carcajada, quizás su estancia en Londres no seria tan mala, si todas las personas eran como Deán, se acostumbraría pronto, ese tranquilo pensamiento la alegro, ya que antes de salir de Estados Unidos, creía que le costaría mucho estar lejos de sus seres queridos, pero viéndolo ahora, no estaba del todo segura, tal vez encontraba muy buenos amigos_

_Dean observaba como los taxistas se gritaban uno al otro que habían llegado primero, aparte de lindas palabras que harían poner como tomate cada rostro, no eran palabras de amor, ni el sonrojo por algo agradable, mas bien era por la ira correr dentro, Diana observo como Dean poco a poco comenzó a involucrarse en la discusión, asta el punto que todos los taxistas comenzaron a utilizar la fuerza bruta..._

-¡Ellos serán mis pasajeros por que acabo de lavar por completo el auto, merecen ser llevados por mi y por nadie mas!- _gruño uno jalándole los cachetes a Dean_

-¡No!, ¡Serán míos por que soy el mas lindo de los 5!- _grito otro empujando al que torturaba a su compañero de academia, comenzando a moverlo bruscamente con sus manos en sus hombros_

-¡Estas loco, ellos irán con migo por que traigo a mi perro Sponki en el asiento trasero para atraer a los clientes, por esa razón irán con migo!- _grito uno desde arriba de su taxi, con las manos en su cintura y cabeza alzada con orgullo_

_Diana siguió escuchando recargada en un pilar de la construcción del aeropuerto, razones estúpidas del por que debían tomar cierto taxi, en realidad era cómico. Mas gracia le causo cuando Dean se involucró creyendo que el tan bien era un taxistas, no pudiendo evitar una fuerte carcajada que llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes bajan sus cabezas apenados por tal humillación, pero sonriendo por lo bajo. Diana en realidad jamás se había reído así desde que su mamá aun vivía, este pensamiento izo que lentamente se fuese calmando._

-L-Lo lamento pero de verdad ustedes tan pena, ¿qué no hay mas personas en este edificio que están esperando quien los lleve del otro lado de la calle?- _todos los taxistas sin incluir a Dean voltearon para ver como a 20 personas con cara de mejores amigos armados, los cinco taxis salieron en esa dirección dejándolos ahora sin transporte _–genial- _renegó _

-Descuida, le hablara por teléfono para que venga por nosotros- _sonrió como si acabara de recordar algo, y una gotita estilo anime le apareció a Diana_

-De acuerdo-

_Dean saco de sus jeans un pequeño celular, marco cierta cifra para después ponérselo en el oído, pocos segundos después se ponía escuchar como una voz femenina gritaba a todo pulmón "__**No dejare que me pintes el cabello"...**_

-Chale, tranquila Eve, no quiero pintarte tu cabello, por el momento...- _**"¿Entonces para que llamas?"**_–Digamos que tengo un pequeño reto para ti, te apuesto a que no puedes llegar en 5 minutos al aeropuerto sur- _**"¿Bromeas?" **_–Sip, estoy bromeando tanto que me muero de la risa, escucha... ejem JAJAJAJAJAJA- _grito con gran euforia __**"Tan poco seas tan especifico, dime ¿qué ganare?" **_–Conocer una nuevo amiga- _sin mas que comentar, el otro teléfono colgó de manera inmediata, asiendo lo mismo Dean, quien miraba con gran aire a Diana _–Llegara en menos de 5 minutos, y si es favorable de que no la atrape ningún oficial, llegara en menos de 4 jeje-

-Bien-

DE verdad perdón por hacerlo tan corto, no se si este capi les guste, pero quise hacerlo menos dramático y tedioso, no se que me pasa que me cuesta trabajo escribir, no se, como que las ideas andan en welga, ayer estaba súper inspirada pero como ya eran las 3:30 am(mejor dicho hoy en la madrugada andaba inspirada n.n), estaba ya con sueño y mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar. Aparte ando con ganas de empezar ya el prologo de un fic de las Witch, no se si les gusta el comic, o la serie, éntrele para que me den su apoyo, o bien sus criticas. Como verán ya metí otro personaje, mas bien ehm barios, Dean, Eve, Uriel, Natanael, Miguel y Gabriel, no se si quieran sus descripciones, si es así en el próximo capi los pongo, por que aun falta meter otros dos o tres personajes que considero y creo en el otro capi saldrán, como verán aquí casi no salió Martín, por que quiero que el salga dentro de emm otro capi que no será el que sigue, horita me concentrare mas en terminar de contar la primera guerra santa mientras vemos como Diana se va adaptando en su nuevo contexto, y como conoce a varios estudiantes que cambiaran por completo su futuro, el cual quiero ya empezar a escribir, XD pero todo a su debido tiempo, ¡Dios!, por que demonios la imaginación no esta las 24 horas del día que uno la necesita, jeje.

Alguna duda que tengan de este capitulo, no duden en preguntarme, y se las responderé, bueno tan bien depende de la pregunta, sobre los Reviews:

**Sakuya**: Amiga, créeme, aun no lo ago sufrir como lo tengo planeado mujajaja cof cof, ¬¬ y aun no se me a olvidado el tomatazo he, esas me las pagaras jajaja, mis disculpas si el capi esta un poco mas corto (tres hojas para ser especifica). DE verdad no creo que llegue a los súper normal, por que de verdad ¡No tienes idea, jeje pero prefiero no contar XD, espero te aya gustado.

**Alisse**: Gracias, n.n pero creo que aun me falta mas por mejorarlo, creo que mas adelante, no se, tal vez si quede mas padre. Bueno yo sentí la reacción de Diana así por que, no se, imagínate que cierta persona te a lastimado, llega a ti, y tu sin saber lo que en realidad te quiere decir, sientes que te va a lastimar mas, pero eso de no quererlos como familia... emm no mejor no te digo, espero a leer los demás capis y entenderás del por que, creo jeje. Al decirte que siento es de por que abecés no se lo que escribo n.nU. Me dices que te pareció el capi chica.

**GatitoAlStarz:**perdón por la tardanza, pero la maldita prepa me tiene como loca, y aprovechando que hoy no tuve clases me puse a escribir, bueno desde ayer jeje. Gracias por tu lindo comentario, pero hay algo que me siempre me dices y por mas que lo releo me saca de onda y no lo entiendo, ¿ NUNCA TE RINDAS ACUERDATE QUE ENCONTRARAS UN PRIMER AMOR?, jeje lo digo por que por el momento no lo deseo, ya tuve dos malas experiencias por eso y prefiero por el momento no saber nada XD. Espero te aya gustado y me disculpo por lo corto del fic.

**Veni-chan:** Bien aquí lo tienes, recién salidito de mis manos y dedos jajaja, lamento si Martín no salió mucho, pero como ya explique, casi no saldrá asta dentro de dos capis mas. Dime que te imaginaste haber si es lo mismo que me imagine al escribir el capi anterior jeje... No te preocupes si no puedes leerlo a tiempo, comprendo que abecés uno esta bien ocupado con el matadero (Escuelas). Espero tu opinión de este capi.

**The Hawk Eye**espero no te aya desilusionado con este capi, mi cabeza no a dado mucho que digamos en estos días. Como le explique a Alisse, tubo sus razones y ella ni cuenta se dio, pero pronto sabrás el por que, sobre Martín, digamos que esas palabras le dolieron de verdad, ya que le hicieron ver que nada mas eso podían ser, nada de hermanos o familiares, simplemente "amigos". Espero te aya gustado este capi, por que ocupaba yo ya entrar en el tema de la guerra santa para ya entrarle (casi) al clímax, pero aun no se como cuantos mas capis necesitaré, eso depende de las ideas que me llegan al momento de dormir (mi don jeje). Esperare tu critica constructiva jeje.

**Usagi:** Una preguntita curiosa curiosota, ¿se vale empezar a correr?, jajajaja, perdón la demora, aquí esta el capi que as pedido, alguna duda, no dudes en preguntarme. Espero un Review tuyo.

**kisuka-chan:** bueno amiga, yo tan poco conozco otro lugar donde leer fics te esta serie, solo dos, pero aparte de esta pagina es una comunidad, en la cual solo se encuentra este fic publicado y la verdad eso me desanima mucho, pero me alegra que amenos aquí hay que leer. Sobre la falta de ortografía lamento decirte que es mi maldición, - no puedo hacer mucho en ese caso, sobre la tardanza, mi imaginación sufre cambios drásticos cada día, espero este capi te aya gustado y espero tu comentario... PD: si puedo ayudar en algo, solo dime, y veremos que pasa..

**arkantosmalr:** jeje, créeme, si me cuidara no tendría que estar corriendo a media calle cuando el semáforo marca el color verde, me alegra que el fic te este gustando y espero este capitulo de igual forma te aya dejado satisfecho, me conformo que te aya dejado dudas muajaja, ejem... espero ver otro review tuyo, espero tu si te cuides XD

**Alex de Malfoy** No, por el momento no ira, pero ten esperanzas, espero ver un comentario tuyo, nos vemos y un abraso de oso XP.

**Para todas las personas que leen este fic, les pido me dejen un Review, eso me anima a seguirlo.**

Para aquellas personas que escriban fan fics de cualquier serie, tengo un poblado, casi como una pagina web, donde me gusta poner fan fics, el poblado lo tengo en mantenimiento y dentro de poco estará esa área disponible, pronto en mi profile colocare el acceso directo para aquellas personas interesadas. El poblado esta dedicado a los Teen Titans pero eso no importa, pueden dejarme sus fics y los subiré a la pagina.

Este fics fue medio inspirado por barias canciones, una es de Tsubasa Chronicles llamada A song of storm and FIRE, otra es del grupo Lacuna Coil, la canción se llama Fragile, otro grupo es de Kittie, la canción se llama Paperdoll, y por ultimo una canción que me recomendó una amiga de por mi casa, el grupo es Lacrimosa y la canción se llama Domin jesu, es muy bella la melodía.

Bueno me despido por que ya quiero empezar a escribir de las Witch y por acabar este capi me perdí Martín Mystery TToTT buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Con un dolor en mi alma me despido, espero subir pronto el capi!!!


End file.
